Love
by galura lucky22
Summary: No summary, langsung baca aja.


**Disklimer : Naruto mah anu mang masashi, Saya cuma pinjem karakternya doang. Puntennya mang.**

**Character : Naruto U & Sakura H**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo? Cari aja banyak kok, EYD? Gak pake. Baca fict ini dapan menyebabkan mata berkunang-kunang, idung kesumbat, pegel kepala, pundak pusing, dan lain-lain. Jika sakit berlanjut hubungi dokter gigi segera.**

**Rate : M? Ulah. T wae.**

**Happy reading**

.

.

~o0o~

.

.

Krik krik krik

Bunyi-bunyian serangga malam dari tadi terus terdengar berlomba mengalahkan satu sama lain mengiringi setiap detik yang berlalu menciptakan malam yang nyaman dan tentram. membuat sebagian orang yang memang menyukai ketenangan menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Termasuk seseorang berambut pirang jabrik dengan tiga pasang kumis kucing di pipinya -yang sedari tadi sedang tidur terlentang memandangi cicak-cicak yang sedang bermain kucing tangkap didinding kamarnya. Temaram lampu tidur menjadi temannya selama 30 menit terakhir membuat suasana semakin syahdu. Namun sepertinya suasana ini cukup 30 menit saja, sebab suara lain yang terlalu bising dan tidak cocok untuk dikolaborasikan dengan suara yang ada merusak semuanya. Perlahan tangan tan itu terangkat meraba meja tidurnya guna mengambil sumber suara bising itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Ada apa Sakura-_chan_?" ucapnya mengawali pembicaraan antara mereka. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang tengah menelponnya Hanya dari nada deringnya saja. Ia telah mempersiapkan nada dering yang spesial terkhusus untuk orang tersebut.

". . ."

"Sakura-_chan_?" ucapnya sekali lagi.

". . ." kembali tidak ada jawaban dari sana membuatnya menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Ia jauhkan smartphone miliknya dan melihat layar handphone touchscreen yang ia pegang, barangkali sambungannya sudah terputus. Namun yang ia lihat sambungan telepon masih ada. terbukti dari detik penghitung lamanya pembicaraan masih berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

'_Apa sedang gangguan?'_ pikirnya bingung. Ia angkat handphone yang ia pegang setinggi-tingginya. Bahkan ia sampai berdiri dikasur miliknya demi mendapat sinyal yang barang kali gangguan. '_eh, mana mungkin gangguan. Tower-kan ada di depan rumah?'_ pikirnya lagi sambil menepuk jidatnya. Ia dekatkan lagi handphone-nya ketelinganya dan baru saja terdengar suara dari sana.

". ._kai-mu._" terdengar akhiran dari sebuah kalimat yang bahkan tidak bisa ditebak apa maksudnya.

'_Kaimu? maksudnya kayu milikku?'_

"_Naruto_?"

"Iya, Sakura-chan." ucapnya.

"_Bagaimana denganmu?_" tanya suara itu lagi padanya.

"Denganku? Maksudnya? Maaf tadi aku tidak mendengarmu hehe." ia garuk tengkuknya merasa canggung juga merasa bersalah karena tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sakura.

"_Ja-jadi kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi?. Haah~_" tanya sang suara disebrang sana dengan tergagap membuat alisnya menukik tajam.

"Memangnya apa yang kau ucapkan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"_Umh. . aa . . A-aku._"

". . ."

". . ."

"_A-aku me- aaah~._"

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"_Se-sebaiknya kita bicarakan saja besok di atap sekolah, aku menunggumu. Jaa._"

"E-eh Sakura-_chan_, _Cho-choto mate_. Halo Sakura-_chan_, halo?" alisnya semakin menukik tajam sehingga hampir menyentuh matanya ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sakura yang terdengar tergesa-gesa. Ia tatap layar handphone dengan tatapan bertanya yang ia miliki seakan sang alat canggih miliknya bisa menjawab apa yang ia tidak mengerti.

"Mencurigakan." gumamnya, tangan kanan miliknya ia tempelkan didagu tajamnya memasang mode berpikir yang memang sudah mainstream orang-orang gunakan kala sedang berpikir.

"Haah~, ya sudahlah. Toh besok juga akan dapat jawabannya." ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti seluruh badannya dengan selimut bergegas menuju alam mimpi. Sebelum benar-benar terlelap, ia pandang sebentar layar kunci wallpaper yang tertera dihandphonenya. Senyuman manis terbentuk indah diwajahnya kala memerhatikan gambar seorang gadis dengan rambut bublegum tergerai bebas sedang berpose yang bisa dibilang manis yang ia gunakan sebagai wallpaper kunci layar miliknya. kalian pasti berpikir bahwa ia dan gadis bubblegum itu telah pacaran kan? kalau jawaban kalian 'iya', maka salah besar. sebenarnya ia dan Sakura hanya sebatas sahabat. ya, sahabat dekat. ia memang menyukai Sakura tapi karena suatu hal ia tidak ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya. Eits, Bukan karena ia tidak berani, bukan. mungkin suatu hari ia akan menceritakannya, yang pasti bukan sekarang. terlalu dini.

"_Suki da yo._" gumamnya dan dengan perlahan matanya tertutup, menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

~o0o~

.

.

Kriet

Tangannya mendorong perlahan pintu yang memisahkan dunia dalam bangunan dan dunia atap sekolah. Dapat ia rasakan angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya beserta cahaya matahari yang menemaninya membuat ia merasakan ketenangan sesaat. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju tempat pertemuan antara ia dengan orang yang menunggunya dan mungkin sudah berkarat karena ia telat, sangat-sangat telat menemuinya. '_Aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.'_ pikirnya sembari bergidik ngeri. membayangkannya saja sudah membuat nyalinya menciut. ia sudah tahu persifatan Sakura. jika ia melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan pasti tiada ampun baginya. kadang ia berpikir, apa yang membuatnya bisa jatuh cinta pada cewek galak sepertinya? padahal banyak wanita cantik di sekolah yang menyukai dirinya dan sering mengungkapkan perasaan mereka pada dirinya. contohnya saja hinata. cewek populer di sekolah dengan wajah super cantik dan tubuh yang elegan serta tutur katanya yang lemah lembut membuat hampir seluruh laki-laki di sekolah yang ia tempati mendambakan menjadi kekasihnya. tapi ia tidak pernah sekalipun memandang hinata sama seperti ia memandang Sakura. apa yang ia rasakan sangat jauh berbeda. tidak ada debaran jantung kala memperhatikan wajah hinata atau pun wanita lainnya, berbeda jika ia sedang memperhatikan Sakura, sedikitpun ia tak ingin memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah memikat Sakura yang seakan memiliki magnet alami untuk memandangnya terus menerus.

Tak butuh waktu lama matanya sudah menemukan objek yang membuatnya melamun tadi sedang berdiri memunggunginya. rambutnya berkibar diterpa angin sehingga terlihat Sakura yang tengah menjaga poninya dari terpaan angin dengan tangannya.

"Sakura-_chan_."

perlahan tubuh gadis di depannya berbalik mengarah kepadanya. dan sungguh apa yang ia pikirkan tadi sepertinya akan terjadi karena bisa ia lihat mata gadis didepannya sudah mengkilat tajam dan jika dirasakan baik-baik, hawa di sekitar ia mendadak dingin dan mencekam yang seharusnya suhu disini hangat karena terik matahari. _'Hiiiy, Gawat._' ia mundur selangkah menjauh dari Sakura yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah tegap maju jalan layaknya anggota pramuka. suara gemerutuk persendian tangan terdengar oleh alat auditori miliknya. sungguh melihat mode Sakura yang seperti ini seakan-akan dapat menyerap volume tubuhnya sehingga ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya menyusut menjadi sebesar paman plankton.

"Naruto." ucap Sakura dengan penekanan setiap kata. Maaf ralat, setiap hurufnya. sepertinya Rasa kesal sudah mencapai ujung tali sepatu milik Sakura.

Duak

sebuah pukulan ia dapatkan dari Sakura membuatnya jatuh terduduk ke belakang saking kuatnya pukulan Sakura.

"Kemana saja kau ini haah, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi tahu. kakiku sudah pegal karena menunggumu sambil berdiri, Baka." bentak Sakura dengan suara layaknya guntur milik dewa neptunus di spongebob yang memekakan telinga.

"Ittai Sakura-_chan_." rintih Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang telah mendapatkan hadiah gratis dari Sakura akibat keterlambatannya. Belum lagi hadiah tambahan telah ia terima dari Sakura oleh telinganya yang sekarang tengah berdengung kencang.

"Tapi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto yang memang sudah penasaran.

"E-eh." seketika raut wajah Sakura yang tadinya menampakan kemarahan berubah menjadi wajah terkejut dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. '_Kawai_.' pikir Naruto kala melihat mimik wajah yang jarang sekali ia lihat dari Sakura.

"Umh anoo." ucap Sakura tidak jelas. terlihat manik emeraldnya melirik sana sini menolak Bersinggungan dengan manik saphire Naruto. tangan kirinya ia remas dengan tangan kanannya menandakan ia sedang gugup.

"Aku ingin bi-bilang bahwa, a-aku, aku-. ."

". . ."

"Umh a-aku me, aku menyukaimu." ucap Sakura setengah berbisik namun kurang jelas didengar Naruto. Apa yang mau didengarkan? hanya gumaman tak jelas yang diterima kedua telinganya.

"Bisa kau ulangi Sakura-chan? aku tidak bisa mendengarnya."

"Aku menyukaimu." ucap Sakura lagi, namun kini matanya menatap langsung mata Naruto seakan menunjukan kesungguhan hatinya.

"E-eh." tak bisa dihindari rona merah menjalar di setiap pipi Naruto namun tak separah Sakura.

jantungnya mendadak berdetak kencang dan hatinya berdesir senang. '_Cintaku bertepuk kedua tangan? Apa ia bermimpi?" _ pikirnya kaget ia cubit kecil pipinya demi sebuah kenyataan '_ittai, Sakit._'. perlahan senyum mengembang diwajah tannya membuat Sakura menundukan wajah malu.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sakura." ucapan Naruto nyaris membuat Sakura bersorak gembira saking senangnya, namun ucapan selanjutnya dari Naruto membuatnya mengurungkan niat berjingkrak rianya.

"Tapi, kita tidak bisa berpacaran."

"Eh, Ke-kenapa? Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau juga menyukaiku." ucap Sakura heran. '_Apa yang ia pikirkan? Bukannya jika sudah saling menyukai lebih baik pacaran?'_

"Aku memang menyukaimu. ." ucap Naruto yang langsung dipotong Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa kita tidak bisa pacaran? Apa kau hanya ingin membuatku senang saja." tanya Sakura penuh curiga.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura-_chan_."

"Apa kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku? Seharusnya jika kau memang tidak menyukaiku katakan saja jangan bertele-tele seperti ini." ucap marah Sakura membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. '_Menakutkan, sebaiknya aku jangan salah bicara.'_. Dengan perlahan Naruto berdiri dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sakura hingga saat ini ia dan Sakura saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang tidak terpaut jauh. Ia tatap Sakura -yang lebih pendek darinya baik-baik- dengan raut muka seserius mungkin yang ia bisa.

Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu dari jarak yang dekat hanya bisa berdiri kaku dan menahan nafasnya dengan jantung yang bertalu-talu, dapat ia rasakan wajahnya memanas dengan sendirinya. 'Kau terlalu dekaaat, Baka'. Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Bukannya aku tak ingin hubungan kita berkembang lebih dari ini, Aku sangat menyukaimu dan ingin kita tidak hanya sekedar sahabat."

Sakura masih belum bisa menjawab karena sulitnya ia bernafas dan lebih memilih menjadi pendengar baik.

"Pernahkah kau perhatikan teman-teman kita yang sering berganti pacar? Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa ia hanya main-main saja? Itu selalu membuatku risih, hal yang seperti itu bukan lah cinta, itu hanya nafsu sesaat. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya ingin dianggap populer oleh orang lain. Yang aku takutkan aku akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka dan membuatmu terluka karena ulahku." jelas Naruto.

"Cinta bukan hal yang bisa dipermainkan. Cinta butuh ketulusan, kasih sayang dan pengertian. Aku tidak ingin main-main dalam masalah perasaan. Aku ingin suatu hubungan yang pasti yang akan bertahan lama sampai ajal menjemput. Aku ingin hubungan kita terencana, bukan hanya permainan. Biarkan aku mempersiapkan diri, menggapai cita-citaku dan memiliki penghasilan tetap. Jika itu sudah terjadi aku berjanji aku akan datang kepadamu dan melamarmu untuk menjadikan kau pasangan hidupku." dapat Sakura lihat semua perkataan Naruto memang suatu kebenaran dari sorot mata dan raut wajahnya. Naruto tidak bercanda dengan semua ucapannya membuat ia ingin meneteskan air mata saking terharunya mendengar rencana masa depan yang sudah tersusun rapi. Dengan cepat Sakura memeluk tubuh tegap Naruto dengan erat.

"Aku menyukaimu, sangat." ucap Sakura sembari memeluk tubuh Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum dan balas memeluk tubuh Sakura sama eratnya.

"Ore-mo. Selain itu, apa kau Pernah dengar? masa pendekatan adalah masa paling indah dalam suatu hubungan. Aku takut, jika kita berpacaran perhatian dan kasih sayangku akan berkurang yang mungkin akan menyakitimu dan membuat kita berpisah. sehingga setiap kali rasa ini ingin mendapat kejelasan hubungan kita, aku selalu menekannya."

Dengan perlahan Naruto melepaskan dekapannya dan menatap Sakura lurus-lurus. "Berjanjilah kau akan menungguku setidaknya 5 tahun kedepan. Okay?" ucapnya meyakinkan yang ditanggapi Sakura dengan anggukan penuh antusias. Baik ia maupun Sakura saling memberikan senyum terbaik mereka. Merasa gemas dengan kelakuan Sakura ia acak asal poni Sakura membuat Sakura cemberut dibuatnya.

'_Tunggulah aku, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku.'_

**Fin**

**A/n : wah gomenasai minna-san, saya update cerita yang gak bermutu kayak gini. Sebenernya saya agak ragu mau publis ni fic,tapi setelah berunding selama 7 hari 7 malam dengan temen saya (#lirik temen : cha! Hehe #nyengir) akhirnya saya terpaksa publish ni fict. Ehemrgh,okay minna-san, Boleh minta review? Please.**


End file.
